Enquanto a Chuva Cair
by S2HaNahMalfoyS2
Summary: Ao meu ver, coisas estranhas e malucas, nem sempre acontecem p prejudicar as pessoas, tudo pode ter seu lado bom, basta cada um de nos sabermos aproveitar, saber julgar e diferenciar, oq acontece por impulso, e o que acontece por destino. Leiam essa fic,


Hermione estava andando pelo corredor cheia de livros, estava nervosa desde que Rita Skeeter havia voltado ao Profeta Diário e estava fazendo uma matéria em Hogwarts sobre poções com o Profº Snape, e por falar nela...

Ora ora ora, o que temos aqui? Se não é a minha amiguinha Hermione Granger – falou Rita.

É, sou eu sim, agora com licença que estou muito ocupada.

Espere aí garotinha – disse Skeeter puxando com ferocidade o braço da menina – você ainda vai me pagar pelo que fez!

Estou morrendo de medo – disse ela puxando seu braço de volta.

A menina saiu dali muito apressada, andava pelos corredores com sua pilha de livros até que... Paf!

Hermione choca-se com alguém, caindo e rolando pelo chão, os livros voaram e um deles acertou a cabeça da menina deixando-a inconsciente por alguns segundos.

Ai – dizia ela começando a acordar – me desculpe, foi sem querer – ela estava sobre a pessoa, mas não conseguia saber quem era, até que desmaiou.

Horas depois ela acordou na ala hospitalar com uma forte dor de cabeça. Lá, estavam Harry e Rony.

Como cheguei aqui? – perguntou ela.

Quando você se chocou e desmaiou, a profª McGonagall chegou lá e te trouxe pra cá – falou Harry.

E com quem foi que eu me choquei? Não me lembro, ou melhor, não consegui ver quem era.

Era o Malfoy.

Ai, estou até vendo, amanhã ele não vai parar de me perturbar com essa historia.

No outro dia, Hermione entrou no salão principal e o que ela pensou que fosse acontecer não aconteceu, quando entrou olhou para Malfoy, ele ria com as pessoas ao seu lado e fazia constantemente não com a cabeça. Ela se dirigiu a mesa, e percebeu que todos a acompanhavam com o olhar. Sentou-se.

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela a Harry e Rony.

Nada – disse Harry.

Nada?

Ah sim – mudou de idéia Harry.

Tome – Rony entregou o profeta diário.

É a matéria do profº Snape.

Do outro lado.

"_Ela ataca novamente"_

A aluna Hermione Granger, ex-namorada do famoso apanhador Vítor Krum e do inesquecível Harry Potter, agora está de caso amoroso com o elegantíssimo e educado Draco Malfoy. O coitadinho não sabe o que está fazendo, mas é perfeitamente normal aquele coraçãozinho juvenil se apaixonar, como dizem, o amor é cego, mas todos sabemos da fama que essa interesseirazinha tem e de seu gosto por pessoas famosa. Draco Malfoy tenha cuidado, pois aquele rostinho delicado que ela tem não passa de fachada, não deixe que ela te machuque. Pense, ela é uma impura interesseira e não te merece. Atenciosamente Rita Skeeter.

Mais abaixo constava uma foto deles dois, Hermione estava inconsciente deitada sobre ele.

Hermione ficou furiosa, todos a olhavam quando ela rasgou o jornal e saiu do salão principal sem da satisfação a milhares de perguntas que todos a faziam.

Depois das aulas, Hermione estava na biblioteca procurando um livro: "Como criar crianças temporárias". Quando ela o achou e ia pegar-lo, alguém também o pegou, rapidamente viu quem era.

Eu peguei esse livro primeiro Malfoy! – disse ela com raiva.

Não pegou não, eu peguei – dizia ele segurando o livro.

Porque você iria querer saber como se faz uma criança temporária? – perguntou Hermione.

E você? Porque eu iria querer? – retorquiu.

Porque sim! Ai que saco Malfoy me dá esse livro! – gritou.

Ta irritadinha é? – ironizou – tudo isso é só porque me aconselharam a terminar com você?

Ahhhh – ela gritou – aquela Rita Skeeter é uma idiota que adora me azucrinar!

Nessa hora pirraça entrou e pegou o livro sem falar que puxou alguns fios de cabelo.

Ai! Ele puxou meu cabelo!

Quem se importa com o seu cabelo, ele puxou o meu cabelo, o meu cabelo loiro! E doeu!

É por sua culpa Malfoy que ele levou o livro!

Minha culpa? Não foi minha culpa, e por Merlim, o que tanto você quer com esse livro? Ta querendo treinar para quando for mamãe é? Poxa vai com calma, ta indo com tanta cede ao pote, só estamos namorando, não pretendo casar tão jovem, eu sou lindo, tenho muito a aproveitar – disse ele com ironia e dando uma leve risada.

Deixa de idiotice Malfoy! – Hermione deu meia volta e saiu da biblioteca, esquecendo seu caderno com as anotações de herbologia, teria prova na próxima semana.

No outro dia, Hermione ficou doidinha atrás de seu caderno, voltou a biblioteca, mas ele não estava lá, procurou em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis até que...

Malfoy – disse ela ao terminar a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas.

Que foi? – disse ele parecendo esperar a atitude dela.

Naquele dia na...

Biblioteca, você quis me dizer que sou lindo...

Não. Você viu o meu...

Caderno!

É, você viu?

É um de capa preta com flores prata?

É.

Com anotações de herbologia?

É.

Com o lembrete "Estudar para prova"?

É, esse mesmo.

Não, não vi.

Como não viu, pode parar de graça e me devolver logo ele que eu preciso estudar.

E o que eu ganho se eu te devolver.

Bem, se você me devolver, não vai ganhar nada, mas se não me devolver – disse ela mostrando as unhas – posso te machucar.

Nossa Granger! Já conhecia esse seu lado agressivo, mas não sabia que era tanto assim.

Pois é, agora dá pra me devolver meu caderno?

Não!

Malfoy pra que você vai querer meu caderno?

Para vê se você se da mal em alguma matéria pra variar.

Você não vai conseguir.

Isso é uma aposta?

É!

E o que eu ganho se a minha nota for maior que a sua? – perguntou Draco.

Faço seus trabalhos por dois meses, mas se eu ganhar, você terá que dizer a todos que você inveja o Harry.

Ta, mas eu não quero que você faça meus trabalhos, isso a Pansy já faz, eu quero que você ande uma hora no sábado só de camisola.

De camisola? Ta, só se você andar só de cueca se você perder.

Granger, você só quer um pé pra me ver sem roupa né? – ironizou Draco – Feito.

Cada um foi para o seu lado.

Mione! O que você tava conversando com o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony.

O idiota pegou meu caderno e não quer me devolver.

Se você quiser eu quebro a cara dele.

Não, não há necessidade, eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

No outro dia...

Granger!

O que é?

Pronta pra andar de camisola?

Não e você?

O problema, é que se eu perder, vou ser assediado.

Ah ta! Você é muito convencido sabia? E no sábado vai ter visita a Hogsmeade, então não se empolga.

Poxa, mas assim ninguém vai te ver de camisola.

Eu não vou perder!

Olha lá Granger! – disse ele fitando-a com nojo – costumo conseguir o que quero.

É, mas para tudo tem sua primeira vez e você não vai conseguir me intimidar.

Não quero! Quero ver você perder!

Com licença que eu já perdi tempo demais com coisas com nenhum valor aparente – disse saindo dali.


End file.
